Misunderstanding
by HollyBlue2
Summary: When a young boy is found in a living room after a family holiday they call the police who find Marine dog tags around his neck and call on NCIS to solve the case, but is there even a case to solve, or is it all just a misunderstanding?
1. Clutching a Teddy

Misunderstanding

The family pulled their heavy suitcases out of their car, a silver Vauxhall Zafira. The couple's two kids walked sleepily to the front door. It had been a long journey from England back to the USA. They had gone to London, to see the sites, like Big Ben and the London Eye.

The kids' mother pulled her keys out of her jeans pocket and turned it in the door. The two girls walked in, still clutching their teddy bears. The mother walked in after them, towards the lounge.

The scream was ear-piercing.

The father, a tall, blond haired man rushed to where his wife was screaming. He was shock with what he saw. A young boy no older than sixteen, lying in the middle of the lounge floor. Blood was surrounding him, it had soaked into the beige carpet, staining it a crimson red.


	2. Level 1 Security Clearance

**A/N:- Wow, I really wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first chapter **** Thanks guys. So this is chapter two. Hopefully I've got the characterisations right and if not please tell me ad I will do my best to change them **

Misunderstanding

Chapter 2

Tony picked up the phone and dialled the number that had been scrawled on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Hello?" The girl on the other end answered.

"Hi." Tony replied putting on his sexiest voice (which was really bad).

"Who is this?"

"It's Tony DiNozzo, Sarah." He was grinning wildly. Ziva and McGee entered the room from the lift that was in the corner, they began chuckling to each other when they realised who Tony was calling.

"Oh yes, the guy from last night who was hitting on me." It was a slightly angry tone and Tony didn't know what to say. "I want you do put my number in the bin and never call me ever again." The girl hung up.

He slammed the phone down. Ziva and McGee looked up at him.

"She hung up on you didn't she." Ziva asked.

Tony pulled a sour face, "No, of course she didn't she just had to go to work that was all."

"Oh right, I know you're lying Tony..."

Just then Gibbs rushed out of the lift coffee in hand. "Come on; get your stuff we have what the police think is a dead Marine."

McGee hesitated. "Think?"

"Yeah McGee, think." Gibbs replied.

They piled into the NCIS van and headed off to the crime scene.

They reached the destination, a large family house. Crime scene tape was stretched across the front gate.

Gibbs took his NCIS badge and showed it to the police officer on standby by the gate. The policeman nodded and stepped aside from the gate letting the team past. They walked into the lounge where the boy was laying. Gibbs bent down, while slipping on his gloves. He took the dog tags and read them out to McGee who had the scanner.

"Alex Rider."

"ok," There was a beep from the scanner and a flashing red notice came up on the screen. It read:

_**Need Level 1 Security Clearance**_

"Uh, Boss, do you have Level 1 security clearance?"

"No, why would we need that?"

"I don't know." McGee showed Gibbs the scanner.

"Right then, so we know his name but nothing else. DiNozzo, go and talk to the Mrs. Kane, McGee, call the director, she'll have the clearance level. Ziva, come with me."

Ducky was already at the scene, looking at the boy's horrific injuries. Several stab wounds to the stomach and back. Bruising on his knuckles and on his face.

"What time did he die, Ducky?"

"Well, I'll just have a look," He pulled out the necessary instrument and began to poke it into the boy's side.

"Ah!" The boy began to scream, and tried to squirm away from the instrument that was sticking in his side. "Get it out!" He screamed. Ducky complied and pulled it out. The boy clasped a hand over his new wound that was bleeding profusely.

"Ducky, get the paramedics in here." Jimmy Palmer clumsily ran outside and grabbed them, they did what they had to do and got him outside and into the ambulance, which was now haring down the road to the hospital, blue lights and sirens blaring.

Ziva began to ponder the boy's name, the last name was familiar. Rider... Where had she heard it?

Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Get some blood samples and the norm. it's still a crime scene." Gibbs could tell that something was puzzling Ziva's mind, but he decided not to ask.

McGee came back into the room, closing his mobile phone. "Director had the clearance. Alex Rider, fifteen years old, British."

"British?"

"Not only that but he works for MI6 as well."

"What! He's fifteen. That's impossible, if not illegal."

"Yeah I know Boss. He's got a 100% record over eleven missions. Eight in his first year and three this year."

"This kid is good."

Outside Tony was speaking to Mrs. Kane; she was explaining how she had come to find the boy in her lounge.

"I got out the car, unbelted the kids walked into the house with my suitcase and he was there, lifeless and pale. I screamed and my husband came rushing into the house to see. There was blood everywhere, John called the police and then they came. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what had happened to him." Tony could tell she was getting all flustered about the situation and decided to get up and leave.

"Ok thank you for your help." He said calmly and went to go and find Gibbs.

"Tony, what you got for me?"

"Nothing much boss, looks like the house was only used to attempt to kill the kid by someone else."

"Alright then,"

They left the crime scene and went back to the NCIS base.

McGee gave Abby the blood samples.

Ten minutes later Gibbs came down to see Abby. He put her Caf-Pow in the fridge in her lab while her music was still blaring.

"What ya got Abbs?" He said, tapping her on the back. She turned off the music and turned to him eagerly.

"Well," She started, smiling. "The blood that was from the carpet was mostly Alex Riders. However," She paused and went over to the computer screen and tapped on a few key on the keyboard. "Some of it was this guy's. Gunnery Sergeant Michael Jones."

"Thanks Abbs." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and left.

Gibbs heard her whine behind her, he knew she wanted her Caf-Pow.

"In the fridge. Good work."


	3. No Such Thing As An ExMarine

**This is an updated version :) added a few bit i :D**

Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

Ziva was in the bullpen with McGee, looking up the man, on the screen, whom Abby had found the blood samples on.

Gibbs walked in. They stood together by the large plasma screen, McGee with the clicker.

"Gunnery Sergeant Michael Jones, 28 years old. Born in Yorklyn, Delaware, lives with his wife Harriet and their three sons. Joined the Marines in '94. Clean record. Went to Iraq in 2002 and again in 2007." McGee rattled off.

"Ziva, go talk to him." Gibbs said. He left them and went down to see Ducky.

"Any news on the kid?"

"He's stable. The kids a fighter."

"Where is he?"

"In room, 804 of King's Hospital,"

"Thanks, Duck."

He drove his car over to the hospital. Reaching the reception he pulled out his NCIS badge.

"NCIS, can you tell me where I can find Alex Rider"

"Yes, room 804. East wing, second door on the right." The receptionist said, in a slightly worried tone.

He smiled. "Thank you."

He walked as fast as possible to the room where he was. He looked at the doors. 801... 802... 803... 804.

He knocked on the door and the boy inside looked up. He walked in.

"Who are you? You're not a psychiatrist are you?"

"Name's Agent Gibbs. And no, I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Good I hate them. Making you talk about things you don't want to talk about." Gibbs suddenly felt uncomfortable as that was exactly what he came to do; ask questions.

"Well, I do need to ask some questions. Sorry. MI6?"

"The bastards!"

"OK..." He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry... for my language. Сволочи." He switched to Russian.

"Why are you in America?"

"That would be classified."

"Do you want to talk to my boss? She's a scary lady you know." He teased.

"Ok... I was on a mission."

"Who was your target?" Gibbs asked pulling a chair towards the kid's bed and sitting himself down on it. Alex shrugged.

"All I know was that he worked for a terrorist organisation."

"You kill him?" He said slightly panicked

"Didn't get the chance, he got to be first, tortured me. Stabbed me eight times in the stomach, once in the back. He injected me with something; I don't know what it was but, after my body started to slow down on me. I couldn't move, shout or anything. This guy really knew what he was doing. He didn't want to kill me. Sodium Thiopental, he gave me a handy dose of that too." He said babbling on. "I shouldn't be telling you this." He added, realising what he'd just said. The truth serum was still in his system.

"Yes you should. You want me to call your parents; do they know about – y'know?" He worded his sentence carefully, his aim to confuse him slightly, get him to talk (not in a bad way).

"They're dead. Fourteen years ago now." He smiled weakly. "My dad was a spy, my mum, she was a nurse until she married my dad and then their plane blew up. I lived with my uncle and then he got himself killed. I was next in line. MI6 blackmailed me, as my uncle trained me since I was about three, and here I am now. In a hospital for the fourth time."

"Wow, didn't expect that, so who's looking after you now?"

"My uncle's housekeeper, she's like my big sister really."

"What's her name and number and I'll call her for you."  
"Don't she'll only worry and I don't know how much longer she'll last if I tell her I'm in the hospital again. Anyway I told you about me; now what about yourself?"

"Me? I'm a Marine."

"Still!"

"Well, there's no such thing as an ex-marine." He smiled one of his Gibbs smiles towards the boy. "I was a sharp shooter." The sound of it brought back memories of the sniper who was so very close to killing him last year. He gulped.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked, he thought it was odd that he let out so much information for an MI6 agent.

Alex nodded his reply.

Gibbs's phone rang.

"Hello. Gibbs."

"_Yeah boss, we found Gunnery Sergeant Michael Jones."_

"And?"

"_He's dead."_

"Ok I'll be right over." He snapped his phone shut. Turning to Alex he asked: "What did the guy look like?"

"Short brown hair, scar behind hi left ear, dark green eyes. Medium height."

"Thanks, I'll be back later."

**I've changed this slightly as one of my reviewers said that Alex spoke too much about himsaelf to Gibbs. :)**


	4. A Trickle Of Crimson

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Just a reminder, the last chapter has been edited slightly due to an error in characterisation and a lovely review that told me so. **

Misunderstanding

Chapter 4

Alex stared dumbfounded into the opposite wall. He blinked a few times and remembered what he'd just told that man.

Everything.

_Oops_. He thought. He couldn't work out where it had come from, unless... He swore to himself.

He looked down at his stomach which was covered in bandages. How on earth had he been able to survive this, it must have been impossible, but then again that was him.

Gibbs turned up at the house of Gunnery Sergeant Michael Jones and walked up to the yellow and black striped crime scene tape where Tony was waiting.

"Ziva and I came up to the house; we could smell it from the door. Went in and found him in the kitchen, bullet through his skull."

"Ok. Is Ducky in there?"

"Yeah, Boss."Tony walked into the house, Gibbs following, slipping on his white latex gloves.

He crouched down next to the body, there didn't seem to be very much blood.

"It's no doubt about the cause of death," Ducky said pointing to the perfect round hole in between the man's eyes. His dog tags were still around his neck and Gibbs picked them up and looked at the engravings. It was sure him. He tilted his head to the left and checked behind his ear. There was a medium sized scar. Looked like a piece of shrapnel had hit him, obviously lucky he hadn't lost his ear.

"This is the man. Alex said he has a scar behind his left ear, looks likes its form shrapnel."

"How is the boy?" Ducky asked.

"Alright, though still has Sodium Thiopental running round his system."

"What'd tell you?" Ducky was curious.

"That'd be telling." He smiled and walked away. Looking back he said, "Nothing we needed to know for the case."

Gibbs returned to the hospital.

Walking into Alex's room, he smiled slightly.

"What you going to do then, you don't want me to call your housekeeper. You seem to be alone."  
"That's how I like it. Better for everyone that way."

"That can't be true."

"Well it is, now if you don't mind I'm going." Alex pulled back the covers and made to get out of bed. Gibbs just watched him from the doorframe.

He stood on wobbly legs but they regained their strength relatively quickly to his surprise. He took a tentative step forward and then another. He looked up, pleased inside. He took out his drip carefully; it stung and bled a bit, a trickle of crimson making its way down his pale arm. Discarding it he took some more steps forward and reached out for his clothes.

"Is it really that good of an idea, Alex?" He folded his arms

"I don't know, is it?" The way he spoke reminded him of Ziva when she had first come to NCIS.

He was different. Not the same as your average teenager. Especially for the fact he worked for MI6. It was almost confusing.

Alex saw a woman behind Gibbs; she had long, black, frizzy hair and tanned skin. She had dark brown eyes, much like his own, and a gold Star of David hung around her neck.

Gibbs noticed Alex's attention elsewhere and turned round to see Ziva stood behind him.

"Hi, what you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check something out that Tony told me. Y'know; Rule number 3." She lied easily.

She walked calmly into the room. He was stood in between the window and the bed, blood trickling from his arm.

"The name's Ziva David. You must be Alex Rider."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

_"Do you speak Hebrew?"_

_"Yeah, Why?"_

_"Are you related to John Rider?"_

_"He was my father."_

_"I thought so, you look pretty much identical."_

_"What do you know of my father?"_

_"When I was a part of Mossad, we were to watch him very carefully, I had no idea he had a son."_

_"He probably didn't at that time; I was very young when he died."_

"Thank you." She smiled and left the room, Alex was dying to ask more questions.

"Ziva, next time, remember Rue #7."He Gibbs slapped her round the back of the head as she left.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Was Alex's simple answer. Gibbs just let it go.

"Your clothes are in the bedside cupboard by the way."

"Thanks." Gibbs turned and left the room, nut waited outside on a chair for him to change. There was no way he was going anywhere without him.

Thanks for reading

The translation for Alex's and Ziva's Hebrew conversation:

"Do you speak Hebrew?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Are you related to John Rider?"

"He was my father."

"I thought so, you look pretty much identical."

"What do you know of my father?"

"When I was a part of Mossad, we were to watch him very carefully, I had no idea he had a son."

"He probably didn't at that time; I was very young when he died."


	5. Thick Blankety Thing

Thanks for all the reviews: _Crocadile1986, Mainn, __Shalimar, Albany, xDarklightx, ReillyScarecrowRocks, Kaykit, V and XxHelixRiderxX_

* * *

Misunderstanding

Chapter 5

Alex waited as Gibbs left the room before getting changed in the pair of jeans and a plain white, v-neck t-shirt. By now, his arm had stopped bleeding and he went over to the sink in the corner and wiped of the dried blood. While he was there he washed his face thoroughly.

He walked over to the door and saw Gibbs sat on a chair just outside. He went and sat in the chair next to him.

"You won't tell anyone what I told you earlier, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"No, I couldn't stop myself." He said monotonously.

"Not surprised with the truth serum running wild in your veins." He chuckled slightly, but Alex didn't really get his humour. He'd told a stranger all about him and MI6 and he thought it was funny.

Their conversation stopped at that and they both sat in silence. Alex thought about the conversation he'd had with Ziva.

_We were to watch him very carefully_

What had she meant, was he the enemy or were they helping him? Alex pondered over the thought and tried to make links in his head, but was interrupted when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. He snapped his head towards Gibbs.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, let's go and discharge you and I'll take you back to my place. Perhaps you can have something to eat."

"Thanks," Alex replied, but he was once again distracted by his thoughts. Alex saw Gibbs get up in his peripheral vision and subconsciously got up as well, following him to the receptionists desk.

"Can I have the discharge papers please, for Alex Rider?"

"Yes," She filed through some paper and handed a white sheet of paper with a form on it to Gibbs who started writing out the form quickly. He scribbled his signature on the bottom and handed it back. Gibbs had insurance in America, being part of the USAF; therefore he coved Alex on it, only having to pay a small price.

Gibbs took Alex to where his car was parked and told him to get in the front. As he opened the door and sat in the seat of the dark blue 2006 Dodge Charger his stomach twinged as the stitches in his stomach moved slightly.

"You alright there, kid?"

"Yeah," He said in a slightly pained tone.

Gibbs helped Alex with his seatbelt, making sure it was comfortable over his stitches. Gibbs started the car and they drove off. As they turned the corner out of the car park, the sun was suddenly in Alex's eyes and he put down his sunblind. Catching a look of himself in the mirror he noticed the large bruise on the left side of his cheek and another on his right eye. God, he must look awful... He thought.

The finally reached Gibbs' house and Alex could finally put the sunblind away, he'd had a hard time trying to avoid his own gaze I the mirror all the way from the hospital.

Gibbs got out quickly and was round the other side of the car to help Alex out. Alex thanked him and let Gibbs help him into the house.

As Alex walked in he darted his eyes from left to right, noting all the exits and the general layout of the house.

"The house is alarmed, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," He paused. "Just something I tend to do when I go into a house."

"Ok, you can sleep on the couch. I go and grab you a comforter."

"Comforter?" He said slightly confused.

"y'know, the thick blankety thing you sleep under."

"Oh, a duvet?"

"Whatever you British people say." He shook his head and disappeared upstairs.

Alex looked at his watch, something that Smithers had given him; it was modified to suit his needs, stopwatch, clock, tracker, listening device, a bug detector and a bomb detector. He loved Smithers for it.

Gibbs came back downstairs with the duvet or comforter and placed it down on the sofa.

"Thanks." Alex yawned.

"I'll be downstairs, in the basement, if you need me." He smiled gently and wandered off upstairs. Once Alex knew he was gone, he decided to do a little more searching. He was naturally silent on his feet, so he doubted that Gibbs would hear him. Hopefully not anyway. He started by the bookcase on the far side of the living room. On it were several, old looking books, a photo of a man, whom he guess was younger Gibbs, a woman and a young girl. He wondered if they were his wife and daughter, but he didn't see them around and it seemed the only photo. Apart from that there was only a box – with a code – He turned it listening for the feint click he heard it, he twisted it again, another click, and then one final turn. The lock opened. He opened it up. Inside was a gun. A SIG-Sauer P228. He closed the box ad decided to move on, only when he turned around he found Gibbs right behind him.

Alex gasped, not expecting the man to be there.

"Please don't go through my stuff."

"Sorry," He said, looking to the ground

"Get some sleep, kid." Alex turned towards the sofa and slid under the duvet.

"I'm not a kid." He mumbled. Gibbs didn't hear him. Alex fell asleep.

There was a creak of floorboards and the sound of two sets of footsteps. Alex's eyes shot open and then he closed them again, focusing on the sound. He heard the soft footsteps come closer to him, he was ready to strike. A hand clasped around the back of his neck.

Alex's eyes shot open again, startling the man holding him and then Alex twisted out of his grip grabbing for his arm in the process, twisting it behind his attackers back awkwardly. Even behind the black mask, Alex knew the man's face was contorted in pain. He bent it further backwards, forcing the man to the ground.

That was when the other man decided to strike. He got into his fighting stance, his right leg slightly further forwards than this left, arms up ready to throw a punch or block one from his opponent. The man struck first, jabbing with his right fist. Alex ducked way from it and dropped his arms to his sides. He swung round one his left leg, bringing his right leg up in a roundhouse kick. It smashed into the man's solar plexus. He bent double, gasping for breath. The man he'd left cradling his arm on the floor had got back up and was stood behind him, but still holding his arm against his chest. He stepped forward, wrapping his good arm around the younger boy's neck.

Alex felt the man's arm get tiger and tighter around his neck. He put up his arm to try and get the man to pull away but he couldn't do anything. The man was too strong. The lack of oxygen meant he couldn't think straight. He knew he would pass out eventually. He tried to let out a hoarse call for Gibbs but all he got was a hand clasping over his mouth.

Dots started to appear in front of his eyes, dancing. He tried to focus on staying conscious. There was a thud behind his and the man behind him had released his grip a little, but he still had hold of his neck so as he went down, so did Alex. The larger man fell on top of his as he gasped roughly for breath. He still lost consciousness.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)

Please review!


	6. A Friend Of Mine

Thanks for the reviews... it really keeps me going!

Mainn, xDarklightx, KarelaTheRedHawk, ReillyScarecrowRocks, Lorraine44, Robin2Nightwing, Crocadile1986, DammitimmaD, XxHelixRiderxX, and Albany

Misunderstanding

Chapter 6

Waking up was hard. There was a lot of grumbling and sirens. You'd expect it would wake you up in an instant, all that noise. But after being strangled to unconsciousness, it was definitely something difficult to do.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, but were quickly shut tight again as a doctor shined a light in his eyes. He raised his hand and pushed him away. Re-opening his eyes, he could see spots from his left but other than that he could see everything that was around him. Including a very annoyed looking Gibbs.

He sat himself up, rubbing his bruised neck.

"Who," He started hoarsely. He coughed to try and get his voice back. "Who was it?" He repeated, his voice only sounding a little better than before.

"I don't know, it's probably best you don't talk for a bit, otherwise you're gonna hurt yourself."

Alex ignored Gibbs. "Where are they?"

"They're in the police van outside." He said dejectedly. He wasn't expecting Alex to jump off the settee and race outside.

Alex stopped abruptly as he reached the front door. He could see the two men in handcuffs, sat in the caged back of a police van.

He flashed back to Malagosto, his training with SCORPIA. He recognised the men from training. What were their names...? Lucca Moretti, he was Italian, and Cyrus Omid, who was Persian. Both of them had been avid marksmen and did well. Only their hand-to-hand combat let them down, even in training. That had shown last night.

He shook the training out of his head, not something he wanted to think about again.

He backed into the house and ran into Gibbs at the same time, who laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucca Moretti and Cyrus Omid."

"What?"

"Lucca Moretti and Cyrus Omid. The guy's who attacked me last night. I remember them from before." Gibbs steered the boy back into the living room and forced him to sit down on the settee.

"Before, when?"

"That would be classified!" Gibbs sniffed.

"Alright then."

He got up and went over to the police van, asking for them to open it up for a second.

He stepped up on the ledge and spoke to the men. "You know the boy?"

None of them spoke. He cocked his head to one side and shrugged his shoulders. "You're gonna get banged up anyways, so just tell me!" He was nearly shouting at this point.

The Italian spoke up. "He was at Malagosto. We train..." He couldn't finish before the other man elbowed him and gave him a death glare. The Italian shut up.

Gibbs stepped down from the van and slammed the doors shut, fastened the latch and walked off back to his house.

Walking back into the living room, he turned to Alex. "Malagosto."

Alex sighed. Gibbs took his reaction as a yes.

"I ain't gonna go blabbing. You can tell me."

"Can I make a phone call?" Alex said changing the conversation.

"Yes. Wait... who to?"

"Ben. A friend of mine. He's supposed to have flown in three day after myself. Only he won't have been able to meet me as... you know?"

"Fine, I have a secure line on my mobile. Use that." He dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a standard issue phone.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly and walked into the kitchen, he knew Gibbs' eyes were watching him but he didn't mind. He dialled Ben's number.

"_Hello?_" Ben answered within the first two rings.

"Ben, its Alex." He told him.

"Alex, are you alright? Where are you?" He fired off the questions like there was no tomorrow. Alex explained what had happened although he left out the details of his account with the torturer.

"Hold on a sec Ben." He said and held his hand over the speaking piece and spoke to Gibbs.

"Can I tell him your address?"

"Who is Ben?"

"He works for MI6 like I do, he's an adult and the guy I came on the mission with."

"Ok."

He uncovered his hand from the speaker and spoke to Ben again, telling him the address and to come here tomorrow. He pressed the hang up button and gave the phone back to Gibbs. Sitting back down on the settee he twiddled his thumbs and waited impatiently.

"Get some sleep kid. You've had a rough day."

"I'm not a kid." He mumbled back, he didn't know if Gibbs had heard him or not but he slid back under the duvet and closed his eyes; falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Back at NCIS Abby was panicking, having heard the news that Gibbs' house had been broken into and Alex had been attacked. It was when her mass spectrometry computer pinged she got herself calm and collected about the case she was working on. The bullet from the Gunnery Sergeant's head was from a Benelli B76.

She called McGee down to her lab.

"Hey,"

"The bullet from the Gunnery Sergeant's head was from a Benelli B76, only made in Italy."

"Therefore our killer is either Italian or has an Italian gun registered. Have you checked the records?"

"Just running it now." As if by coincidence the computer pinged again.

_**No Match**_

"Ok, so no one has an Italian registered gun. Darn."

"Then I think we may be looking for much more than a killer and something more like an assassin."

McGee went back up to his desk where Tony had his feet propped up on his table. McGee shook his head at him and picked up the remote for the plasma TV.

"The gun which killed the Gunnery Sergeant was a Benelli B76, it is-" He started, but DiNozzo cut him off.

"A Benelli B76 was in the Italian film Blood in the Streets (**1**) in 1973." McGee glared at DiNozzo in annoyance and carried on speaking. Telling DiNozzo and Ziva who had now joined them what Abby had told McGee.

They had pretty much come to a dead end. Not good...

Ziva sighed. "I could go and talk to Alex again."

"OK, what would he tell us?" DiNozzo asked.

"I'm not sure; however, I know he's dying to ask me questions from when I spoke to him last." She smiled inwardly.

"Ok then, I'll go with you."

"Ok, but I'll do the talking."

* * *

Ziva and Tony reached Gibbs house within ten minutes of leaving the navy yard. They pulled up in their dark blue 2006 Dodge Charger, just like the one Gibbs had, and exited the car. Ziva went first followed closely by Tony.

Knocking on the door, Ziva stood back and waited. She knew Tony was grinning, just like normal and turned her head to check; and sure enough, he was.

The door opened.

"Hi, Gibbs, is Alex here?"

"Obviously." Gibbs replied monotonously.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?"

"Yeah, but not for too long as he should be resting."

"OK," Ziva went past her boss as he moved out of the way. Gibbs turned back as Tony tried to enter.

"What!"

"I'm sorry." He grinned and then let him past, he'd only bee teasing.

"Hi Alex," She smiled. Alex returned a pained smile back.

"You're gonna have some questions."

"Yeah, how-" He started and then broke out in a coughing fit.

"How do I know you father?"

Alex finished. "Yeah."

"He came to Israel, on one of his missions most probably. At the time there had been an assassination of our prime minister – Yitzhak Rabin. The threat had been dampened by Mossad and then he turned up. My father was suspicious of him. I was very young, only about ten or eleven at the time, but I knew I couldn't let down my dad or my brother... my brother... anyway, Yigal Amir(2) was caught, he'd been the assassin who killed him. We'd been told that an MI6 agent would be deported to Israel and would help us with the capture of him.

"However, my father, Eli David, didn't like the man. Told me to talk to him, not that I particularly knew what I was doing but, then again I was only ten or eleven. "

"What happened, did they catch him?"

"Yeah, you dad help find him... we took him in... served life for murder and then six years for injuring Rabin's bodyguard and then another eight for conspiracy of murder."

"Wow, still serving eh,"

"Yeah. So that's that then. Questions answered?"

"I think so, thanks" He smiled at her and sat on the settee.

"Gibbs says you need your rest so I will let you do just that." She said, and then furrowed her brows. "How good are you in the ring Alex?"

"I'm alright, why?"

"Tomorrow, eighteen hundred hours. Gibbs will bring you down to NCIS and I'll see how you fight. Could be interesting"

"Ok, see you there." She turned away from him. "You won't beat me!" He called after her.

"Oh yes I will!" She called back and then left through the front door, tony following shortly behind.

* * *

Longest chapter yet and I'm quite please with it. I did all my research for the assassination and apart from John being there it's all true hehe !

(1)Not sure this is true but I was dying to get one of Tony's hilarious movie quotes/names in

(2) He was actually the assassin who killed Yitzhak Rabin in 1995 (therefore being a year or two before Alex's birth)

Please Review!


	7. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Thanks for the reviews:

Purplefreak111, SerenitySelena, ARFanfictionlover1, AzraelLilith, XxhelixRiderxX, Mainn, Lorraine44, xDarklightx and ReillyScarecrowRocks

* * *

Chapter 7

Misunderstanding

The next morning, Gibbs came down to see Alex up and dressed.

"Going somewhere?" He asked

"I thought I would come over to the navy base with you today." Alex said, expectantly and hopefully, he was looking forward to fighting Ziva. He was still a bit sore but

"Really?"

"Oh, come on... I've been lying on this settee for three days now and not done anything."

"Alright; but there's nothing to do at NCIS. So you'll still be bored."

"I'll be alright. I'll have someone to talk to." Alex smiled and followed Gibbs to his car.

Gibbs sighed. _It was going to be a long day..._

* * *

They reached the NCIS building and Alex looked up at it in awe, he really wasn't expecting it to be that grand.

He followed Gibbs inside.

* * *

DiNozzo was stood in front of Ziva's desk chatting to her.

"I reckon Gibbs is intimidating the boy, just like he does in interrogation. Y'know, the way his blue eyes search you brain for the truth and..." DiNozzo stopped as he noticed Ziva's gaze shift. "He's right behind me isn't he? Hi Boss."

Ziva chuckled a little and shook her head in amusement. Then there was another snigger. DiNozzo spun round and saw the boy behind Gibbs smiling.

"Hi, you're... Alex?"

"Yeah, Alex Rider. Please to meet you." Alex said politely. He stuck out his hand and Tony took it.

"Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Alex smiled slightly at Tony's pride of his title.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Gibbs' team sat down at each of their desks, up to their necks with paperwork and files. Alex sat and studied each of them; McGee was busily typing away and there was an occasional beep from his computer (was he really doing paperwork?), Tony was tapping his pen impatiently as he tried to think of what he was supposed to be doing and all the while snatching glimpses of the co-worker who sat opposite to him. Unfortunately, it was rule number 12 – never date a co-worker. Ziva was clearly a faster writer than the rest, her pen scribbling down notes and the she was on to the next file. She would occasionally flick around something on her computer. Gibbs was typing away at his own computer, taking sips of his coffee frequently. The office was silent apart from the buzzing of the rest of the building. It was odd.

Alex was sat on a chair McGee had pulled up for him. He had his knees tucked up to his chest as if he were protecting something.

Everyone simultaneously snapped their heads up as Gibbs' phone rang out loudly, breaking the silence of their office space.

"Yeah, Gibbs... Aright..." He snapped his phone shut ad stood up. All of his team's eyes were on his.

"Go on the, grab your gear. We got a dead Corporal in Norfolk."

"Am I going?" Alex asked.

"You sure Alex? It's not the nicest thing in the world to see." Gibbs asked.

"I think it would be interesting and... educational. Anyway, what's nice about my life?" He chuckled slightly. It was what his school would say on a letter concerning Thorpe Park as a school trip.

"If you say so." Gibbs grabbed his bag and so did his team and they headed for the lift.

Arriving on the scene, DiNozzo assessed the surroundings, snapping pictures of the scene. The body was in the middle of the road, sprawled out with a bullet hole between his eyes. Alex was the last to get out of the car.

He looked over the body. The man before him was youngish; obviously he'd only been in the Navy for a short while. He had dark hair cut in the normal military style and had tanned skin. His eyes were open and glazed over from the breakdown or iron behind the eyes which creates potassium, making the eyes go cloudy but you could still see the original colour of his eyes; a mesmerising deep green. He was wearing a pair of dark board-shorts and a white t-shirt.

Ducky was crouched over the body, looking around to see if there was any more information they could get about what'd happened. As Ducky, with the help of Palmer, turned over the body Alex noticed a small light pinkish mark on the back of his leg. He took a step forward to try and make out what it was. A scorpion. It had been branded into the back of the man's leg.

"Scorpia." Alex said bluntly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, turning towards the boy.

"Scorpia... the man was Scorpia."

"How do you know?" DiNozzo asked.

"There's a brand on the back of his left leg. It's only small. It's in the shape of a scorpion." A burning sensation ran down his leg and he bent down to touch the mark on his leg with his cool hand. Flashes of the menacing eyes of that man filled his memory. He felt sick. He took a deep breath and the nausea seem to leave him; for now.

Ducky took a closer look. "You're right, my dear boy. Perhaps this man was a sleeper."

"Or a double agent..." McGee cut in after going through his portable finger scanner. "It says here that his platoon was attached to the CIA for a year."

"It's possible, I know people within MI6 that are double agents" Alex said, remembering the time he'd had at Malagosto and the way Ash had too.

"OK, let's go. I think we have enough evidence so far, we'll send the blood and prints off to Abby and we'll go from there." Gibbs suggested. Alex was still stood frozen to the spot, staring at the body that lay before him.

A dark shadow was cast over him as Gibbs stood there. He looked up. "Come on kid. We need to go now." He smiled weakly and heard Alex mumble something. "Pardon?"

"I'm not a kid." He repeated bluntly.

* * *

Ziva was about to go and have a break, which normally meant she was going to the gym o the floor above them. "Alex," She said. "Come with me..." She beckoned him to follow and he did so. DiNozzo eyed them suspiciously.

Alex followed Ziva into the lift. As soon as the metal doors closed Ziva spoke. "It gets easier, I promise."

"Really, don't you realise how many dead bodies I've seen... and caused." Ziva's brow furrowed, confused.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been on eleven missions in the past two year, not one of them failed." Ziva flicked the switch that stopped the lift, something Gibbs often did.

"How many people have you killed Alex?" Her eyes were serious and her dark brown eyes melted into his own ones.

"It's classified."

"Nothing is classified; you're too scared to tell anyone. You'll only hurt yourself!" Ziva was angry. Alex could feel tears of anger behind his eyes but he pushed them away, just as he'd done so in the past. He knew Ziva was right. She turned the lift back on and they carried on their way to the gym. When they reached the gym Ziva wandered off the ladies changing room to change into a more suitable attire. She came out wearing thin tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Let's go then." She smiled at Alex; she'd seemingly forgotten the conversation in the lift. Alex ducked under the ropes of the boxing ring. They would spar for a while. She was eager to see how much like his father he was.

Both of them got into a fighting stance.

"I'll go easy on you, Alex." Ziva told him, knowing he was injured.

"No, I think I'll be going easy on you, actually." Alex smirked. The pain from his back seemed to have gone and the wounds had been healing well, so the doctor told him.

"If you say so." They stopped the chit-chat and began to prepare themselves.

Ziva was the first to make a move. She kicked out to Alex's torso but he saw it coming and squatted down to dodge it. As he got back up he delivered a roundhouse kick. Ziva hadn't predicted it and took a hit to her shoulder. She stumbled backwards. She had a few seconds and rolled her shoulder round in its socket making sure she'd not dislocated it. Alex made his way forward and Ziva once again took up her stance. She punched him in the shoulder and again in the solar plexus. Alex blocked several of her punches and dodged many of her kicks and Ziva had done the same. She kicked out a roundhouse kick and it connected with the top of Alex's back. Right where he'd been brutally stabbed in that family's lounge. He keeled over breathing heavily. The pain clouded his thinking.

Ziva stopped. "Are you alri-" She didn't have time to finish before Alex lashed out at her with another powerful round house kick. It hit her in the chest this time, winding her. Alex had been sucked in to the moment and he didn't realise that he wasn't actually in danger and was to stop. He lashed out again, his foot connecting with the back of Ziva's leg, causing her to crumple to the ground. Flashed of men from his past hazed his vision and he couldn't stop punching and kicking out.

In the distance somewhere the lift pinged and Tony came into the room. He only saw Alex stood up in the middle of the boxing ring, fighting no opponent.

_Hadn't Ziva brought him up her?_ He thought.

"Alex?" He shouted. "Alex! STOP!" He repeated.

He saw Ziva's figure lying o the floor. He went through the ropes of the boxing ring and tried to pull Alex off of Ziva. He was surprisingly strong for his age and size. He managed to wrap his hand around his neck and pull him off that way.

"STOP!" He shouted. He saw Alex's eyes as they looked up at him in confusion. DiNozzo saw the coldness and hurt in them and dragged him out of the boxing ring. Sitting Alex into a chair on the sideline, he pulled out the handcuffs that were attached to his belt and cuffed him to the chair. Alex still seemed to be in a daze as he made no resistance to him being put there.

As he went back over to Ziva he pulled out his mobile and called Gibbs.

"We have a problem, a big problem; you need to get to the gym now." He didn't wait for a reply and snapped his phone shut. There was blood smeared on the mat of the ring. He swallowed.

"Ziva?" He said reassuringly. "Ziva, can you hear me?" No answer. He rolled her over onto her back and saw the blood covering her face.

"Oh my God Ziva." He said. He put his two fingers on her neck to feel for her pulse. It was there. Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

There was a slightly mumble just as the lift pinged and Gibbs came charging out.

"What happened?"

"Alex and Ziva were having a fight. Just a competition though, I suppose." He stroked back a lock of Ziva's long dark hair and her deep brown eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Alex?" She said. She tried to sit herself up but the pain in the limbs was too much.

"He's over there. He was trying to kill you Ziva." Tony explained. Ziva shook her head.

"No, he wasn't. Something happened before. I made him snap. It was my own fault." Tony helped her up into a sitting position and she looked over at Alex. Blood on his t-shirt and blood on hers too. Gibbs was crouched in front of him. Talking at him, if you could call it that, it was more shouting.

"What were you thinking Alex?" He shouted into his face, but Alex didn't answer. "Answer me!" Gibbs' face was contorted with anger. Ziva felt bad for him.

"Help me up Tony." She asked and tony took her by the arm and helped her up from the bloodied floor. She put n arm round his shoulder and they made their way over to where Gibbs was.

"Alex?" Ziva saw his head turn to her and those eyes looked up to her. They weren't as full of rage, coldness or anger any longer. Just terror. "How many Alex?" She asked firmly. She put a hand up to her nose which was bleeding.

"Twelve." He replied sullenly. "Most of them were unintentional or I just caused them, some I actually did." He sniffed, blood from his nose going into his throat and making him cough. He sat out the copper-tasting blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And you said it got easier. After how many does it get _easier?"_

"What are you on about Alex? Twelve what?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Just leave him Gibbs, please. And remember Tony's rule, number three: never underestimate your opponent." Tony smiled. "We underestimated each other."

Ziva left the room and returned to the changing room where she showered to rid of hers and the boys blood. She binned her clothes and put her work attire back on. Looking in the mirror above the sink she could see a bluey-purple bruise forming on her face.

Alex was still in pain, though most of it had gone now. Tony had let him take some painkillers. Gibbs had called Ducky up to the gym to check over Alex. The stab wound on his back had opened up and was now bleeding profusely, so was one on his stomach. His face was beginning to litter with bruises.

He didn't like the fuss. Ziva got her answer, now he just wanted to leave. He was tired but knowing that as soon as he fell asleep the man would be back to torture him he was put off snoozing.

* * *

Wasn't expecting the chapter to be so long (2335 words and 7 pages) ) But here it is and I hope you enjoyed it

Please review


	8. This is Our Mission, Alex

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Mainn, Purplefreak111, xDarklightx, ALBANY, SamayouTamashi, snowflake13300, Lorraine44, Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur, Fanfictionaddict1, AzraelLilith and ReillyScarcrowRocks

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy, with cadets (preparing for competition camp, in which we came 2nd out of the 9 platoons in our company ) and school and updated my other fic 'Family Ties' twice recently

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

He'd let Ducky stitch up any of his open wounds. He felt that, with the amount of bandages Ducky was using he's look like an Egyptian mummy. He thanked him and wandered out of the cold and creepy autopsy room. He had followed Gibbs back upstairs into the main area where they worked and he sat in front of his desk, avoiding any contact with anyone, especially Ziva. He felt guilty about what he'd done, he hadn't meant it. The man in his nightmares had been in front of him and then he had snapped just like that, no warning, nothing.

He tried his best not to remember his ordeal in the family house he'd been left to die in. That man who hurt him snapped too. That's what scared him most. He would give anything, even his life, just to not grow up to be a person like him.

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his memories and he realised there was a tear hanging onto the edge of his eyelid. He caught it before it could fall.

"Let's go Alex. I just had a call from Ben. He has just got to my house." Gibbs beckoned his to follow and Alex did so quietly, keeping his head down as he walked past Gibbs' tem members.

Ziva looked up from her work and watch the boy leave without even a glance at any one of them, let alone a good bye.

Alex got back into the car that they'd come in this morning and they drove home. As the neared the house Alex saw Ben's motorbike parked outside. The dark blue Kawasaki Ninja 250r* was parked in front of the garage. Ben took off his helmet as he saw the car. Alex and Gibbs parked up ad they got out of the car.

"Alex!" Ben called. Alex just looked at him and it was then Ben noticed the fresh bruises on his face and turned coldly to Gibbs. "What did you do?" He shouted at him.

"It wasn't him. It was my fault." Alex chipped in, his voice stern. "I... I... I really don't want to talk about it." He turned to Gibbs. "Do you mind if I go inside?"

Gibbs nodded and handed the boy the house keys. Alex walked slowly through the house. Sitting down on the settee, with the duvet still there he looked around the lounge. It was a mess. A coffee table was upturned; a vase was smashed to smithereens on the beige carpet and spots of blood could be seen dotted around. Alex really knew how to piss people off.

Ben came in twenty minutes later closely followed by an anxious looking Gibbs.

"Our sleeper cell is dead." Ben said bluntly. "Dr. Donald Mallard said that he was poisoned then shot with some unknown mixture of poisons. Our mission is nearly over. The person who killed him, was a woman, her prints were found at the scene. The lady at NCIS, uh, Abby Scutio, analysed them. She doesn't have a name but I'm guessing Scorpia."

"He tortured me. He stabbed me nine times, he beat me, he injected me with some sort of drug and I couldn't move then with truth serum. Who knows what I said!"

"Alex, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Blunt held me back..."

"What about Jet?" Alex suddenly remembered. "Eijit Binnag. She was an assassin for Scorpia; she taught me botany at Malagosto. She was Thai with a thin body," He tried to remember what she'd looked like from his lessons. "Dark, intelligent eyes, perfect lips, she can speak perfect English." Alex reeled off. He shuddered, it was a while ago now but he could remember it as though it was yesterday.

"Sounds like our killer." Gibbs said. He's been carefully listening to their conversation. "I'll get a BOLO out for the Thai woman. We'll see if we can catch her."

"Right then. Err, you don't mind me staying here tonight do you, with Alex?"

"That's fine; I'll be in the basement," Ben frowned. "Ya know the thing underneath your house..." Ben shook his head in amusement and let the silver haired man go off to his basement to do whatever he was doing down there.

Ben sat himself down next to Alex on the settee. "I want to know what happened Alex,"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Alex, I can see you're hurting, I don't like it. I want the boy from Brecon Beacons back. Seriously, the cocky brat you were, not this cold hearted one next to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." His voiced raised a little but didn't shout.

"This is _our _mission Alex; I have a right to know what goes on." Ben wasn't planning on backing down until he got the information he wanted. The times at Brecon Beacons sat in front of the psychiatrist telling him about the deployment and the nightmares it had given him weeks after he'd got back. The psychiatrist had really helped. Got things off of his chest, virtually nightmare free. Alex stood up. But before he could leave Ben grabbed his wrist, Alex tried to shake him off but he knew it would be too painful to fight him. He sat back down.

"Fine," He mumbled. He sunk into the cream leather settee and started talking about his ordeal. How he'd arrived on the plane, gotten the taxi to the flat where they would be staying. When things went bump in the night. He'd woken up to find Michael Jones staring down at him, a gun to his head and soon enough a bag had been placed over his head, hands and feet bound. How he remembered being thrown roughly into the boot of a car and then travelling for what felt like hours.

Michael had broken into an empty house and took him to a room where he began his torturous methods that were supposed to kill him.

"I was lucky you gave me those dog tags a few months ago or I might as well have been brown bread**," Ben laughed, just because he was a Londoner.

"Alright enough with Mickey Bliss***." He scolded.

* * *

Woohoo... another chapter done (finished at 00:13 GMT ... oh dear) and Ben has arrived...

*Blimey this is one beautiful bike ;)

**Brown Bread – Dead

*** Mickey Bliss – Taking The Piss (out of someone)

* * *

Please Review! :D


	9. Grim Smile

Thank you for reviewing...

Armygirl1234, Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur, snowflake13300, xDarklightx, ReillyScarecrowRocks, Serenityselena, DammitimmaD, XxHelixRiderxX and ALBANY! :)

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Alex woke early the next morning. He could see Ben sprawled out in the armchair across the living room. He stood up in front of the settee and began to wander sleepily over to the bathroom. As he passed the mirror he caught sight of himself.

He looked a mess. There was a purple bruise over his left eye. He stripped himself of his shirt, yet more black and blue bruises littered his chest from yesterdays fight and some of his stab wounds looked as if they were bleeding through the bandages.

"Alex?" Alex gasped and turned round seeing Ben's reflection in the mirror. "Are you ok?" Alex could see that Ben was looking at his wounds.

"I don't know." Alex said and looked down to the floor. "I really don't know." Sharp tears threatened to fall, not that he'd let them.

"Come here Alex." Ben said and Alex walked the three steps towards him. Ben embraced him into a hug and could feel wet against his pyjama shirt. Alex was crying. He was gentle as he rubbed his back soothingly. "It's alright Alex, everything will be alright." Ben was on the verge of crying himself.

Ben took a deep breath and took hold of Alex's shoulder holding him at an arms distance apart. "I promise." He smiled. Alex looked up at him with watery, reddened eyes. He smiled too.

* * *

Ten o'clock came on the sunny Saturday morning and that morning's incident between Alex and Ben was disregarded and not mentioned to Gibbs and all together generally forgotten.

"You two gonna come to NCIS with me after breakfast?" Gibbs asked finishing a bit of his toast.

"Yes, I need to sort something out with the head of MI6; I'll ask him about any recent movement of Eijit Binnag." Ben said.

"I'll come, I need to apologise to Ziva if anything."

"Alright then. I take it you'll take your motorcycle Ben," Gibbs wondered.

"Yeah," Ben replied.

"Okay then, let's go." Gibbs go up from his seat and put his plate on the side and grabbed his coat. Ben grabbed his bike jacket, gloves and helmet and left the house.

Ben's Kawasaki Ninja 250R roared into life. He sped off of the driveway and headed to the NCIS building.

Alex got into the car and Gibbs got in next to him and they drove to the NCIS building.

* * *

She watched as the guy on the motorbike left the house. Then she saw him, the young boy she'd taught. This was her next target and most important by far. She twisted the vial through her fingers a grim smile across her tanned face.

* * *

Okay, sorry it's short. It's now off of Hiatus and I will now be continuing this as Family Ties has finished. I am still in the midst of writing the next chapter of the wonders of a new family, so hopefully you'll see a new chapter of that soon.

Next chapter will be the hunt for Eijit Binnag (Jet) :)

Please Review! And any other Ideas would be amazing :D


	10. Soft Padding of His Helmet

A/N: Yes I'm alive and enjoying writing this fic :) Xiaoqing – I will try not to kill Ben, I love him too much :) I've got some tidbits of his past in this chapter :)

Thanks to my reviews, seen some new faces (names on a page really, but you get me don't you?) _Mainn, Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur, Yashendra2797, xDarklightx, PartyPony2, Albany, Xiaoqing, ReillyScarecrowRocks and JennaMastero_ :)

* * *

Misunderstanding

Chapter 10

* * *

Eijit Binnag mounted her motorbike and took off seeing the motorbike and the car go by. She took a shortcut knowing where they were headed. She hid herself away in a small alleyway next to a set of traffic lights. She heard the motorbike coming down the road and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She switched the light to red.

The motorbike she had been waiting for stopped right on the line, the visor of the biker's helmet was tinted a dark colour and she couldn't see his face but she knew who it was, Ben Daniels.

She picked up the tranquiliser gun that was in the rucksack that had been on her back and placed the syringe in to the barrel. The syringe was not filled with a tranquiliser however, but poison. She aimed quickly before the lights changed back to how they were originally and fired, the tiny dart hitting the man's thigh and then falling out, making it look like nothing had happened.

* * *

The light changed to green and Ben took off quickly. He rounded the corner. A wave of dizziness washed over him, but he blinked it away, realising it was stuffy in his helmet. He lifted his visor, so there was a crack for air to come in as he sped along the road.

Ben could feel sweat on his forehead, soaking into the soft padding of his helmet. He took a shaky breath in, not long before he got to the NCIS building. The shakiness of his breath didn't stop; he looked and saw the NCIS building in sight.

His vision blurred even more and he couldn't see the road. He felt his bike move out of his control and he fell off. Both Ben and the bike skidded several meters down the road. Ben's trousers ripped with the friction against the road and the sides of his legs started to bleed as they scraped the uneven tarmac flooring. Thankfully he was kitted out with safety clothing; his helmet had taken most of the impact for his head although h felt extremely dizzy. The hard plastic pad in his shoulder, elbows and back had protected those parts and his gloves stopped his hands from being ripped to shreds. He moved his arm painfully and let it fall onto his visor, he took a breath. Pulling his visor up to get some more air. His stomach turned and he heard a car stop behind him.

Several cries from the people getting out the car told him that he must look a bit cut up.

"Get my helmet of." He told the people who had come to help him.

One of the men who had got out of the car knelt down and fumbled under his chin to undo the strap. He undid it.

"What if your neck is broken?" The man said hesitant.

"Just get it off!" Ben was frustrated, where were Gibbs and Alex?

"Ok," The man visibly gulped as he took hold of the base of the helmet, he pulled it off as gently as possible.

"Thank you." Ben said, his face was deathly pale.

"Ben!" Alex shouted as he recognised the destroyed bike that had skidded to the side of the road and then looked around to see a group of three people crowded round what Alex assumed to be Ben. "Gibbs, stop the car!" Gibbs halted the car and Alex dashed out of the door, not caring about the pain this own wounds were causing him.

"Move away." Alex said so the three surrounding his friend.

"Ben, what happened?"

"I don't know, I set off at the light and had a random dizzy spell, and it went downhill from there, I fell off back up there and ended up here." Ben clamped his eyes shut as a wave of nausea came over him. He tried to breathe through it but it hurt to breathe. Gibb came up behind Alex.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't know." Alex said. Gibbs looked at his pinpoint eyes.

"He's Ben poisoned." He pulled out his phone.

"I've called an ambulance." One of the women said from behind him, she had her arms folded across her chest.

"Where does it hurt?" Gibbs asked.

"My thigh is burning." Gibbs ripped the thin fabric from where it has already been torn up to his right thigh where a part of his leg had swelled up and was discoloured. Noticing Ben was wearing a belt he undid it and wrapped it around Ben's leg, just above the swelling, he did it up but not too tight like a tourniquet would be.

Sirens could be heard in the far distance. Alex held his hand against Ben's head, he was cool despite him sweating. Alex unzipped Ben's motorbike jacket, but the bulkiness of the jacket didn't help the situation much, and he knew the paramedics would probably cut it off of him anyway. Alex noticed that Ben was shaking ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked him, wondering if he was shivering.

"He's no cold Alex, it's convulsions from whatever poison is in his system." Alex winced, it was hard to see Ben like this, lying on the floor, damaged and dying from an unknown poison.

"Excuse me," The paramedic pushed past the three people that were still stood there gazing over the scene wondering how it was going to pan out.

Gibbs was crouched down tending to the spot where the dart had hit his leg.

"What's happened?" Ben didn't answer, his eyes were closed and Alex speculated if he was unconscious.

"He was poisoned and as a result he crashed his bike, his neck's okay, as is his back, just his lower legs are a big cut up and the dart went in here." He pointed to the paramedic where the dart had entered. A red and swollen part of his leg, with a tiny puncture in the centre.

"How long ago did this occur? If he's been poisoned then we need to treat his fast." He pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating fast but his blood pressure was low as the second paramedic found as he placed the cuff around Ben's upper arm.

Ben was still convulsing but it was now more prominent and was beginning to worry Alex.

"Can't you give him anything!" Alex practically shouted.

"Hold on," He said. "We need to get him to the hospital, we don't know what he's been poisoned with, and we don't know how much longer he can last without proper treatment." The second paramedic placed a backboard down next to Ben.

* * *

_A foot slammed into his side. He curled up at much as he could. But he was kicked again and again and again. On the last blow he heard a crack and realised one of his ribs had been broken by the unmerciful kicking that he'd been subjected to. _

"_Tell me the code!" The man said. Ben clutched his side. A bruise was already starting to form over his broken ribs. _

_He heard the distinct cock of a handgun and looked up gingerly from where he was curled up on the floor of the cell that he'd been in for over three weeks. Looking upwards he could see the barrel of the gun that was pointing at him, the crack of light coming from outside of the cell catching the slightly shiny black surface of the gun. He watched as the man took off the safety and adjusted his aim so that if fired the bullet would go straight into the man's brain._

"_I..." Ben coughed, paining his broken ribs. "I... won't tell you." He said determined not to give in. The code would give SCORPIA access to a bank vault in London that held a lot of money. Three banks had each had a terrorist attack on them to see find where the MI6's headquarters were, knowing there would be money and several of the Secret Intelligence Service's documented files. Only they chose the Royal and General Bank as their forth. They had fired their guns into the air and the people inside had dived to the floor. Nigel, the security guard had been armed with a semi-automatic pistol and had fired it twice, he hit one of the men in the chest before being shot himself and was later found bleeding out on the beige tiled floor of the bank. Ben had been on desk duty and heard the gunshots and was down in the entrance within minutes. _

_Ben stayed out of sight as he assessed the situation. He saw Nigel on the floor, blood was creeping out the corner of his moth and there were three fatal shots to his chest. He was dead._

_A shot rang out and it took a few second to realise who the terrorist was shooting at. His arm stung and he looked at it and instantly regretted it. He saw the blood oozing from his fresh wound and the pain rushed to him and he clutched his arm and gasped. Another shot. He fell backwards with the force of the 9mm bullet hitting him in the chest. The bullet lodged into his Kevlar vest that he was wearing under his blue shirt and tie. He tried to catch his breath but before he knew it one of the terrorist was advancing on him, ready to taking another, fatal shot._

* * *

Ben opened his eyes, his leg was throbbing and he noticed that he'd been changed from his motorbike kit to a hospital gown and his leg had been wrapped in a bandage. He looked over to his left as he caught movement in his peripheral vision. It was Alex.

"Hey," He said and smiled weakly.

"Hi," he replied, his voice sounded a little croaking so he coughed to get it back. "What day is it?"

"Thursday. And the time is 1354." _Thursday! _Ben thought, panicked. Ben sat up quickly the headache he didn't realise he had flared up and his hand went up to soothe it, though it did nothing to help.

"That was four days ago."

"Yeah, we've caught her. Found her in a small apartment 'downtown' as DiNozzo told me."

"Oh, have you seen her?"

"No, they won't let me into their interrogation room." I've only heard snippets about what's been going on in there. Apparently it's all questions and no answers, she's not talking." Alex informed the blue eyed man sat in the hospital bed.

"When can I get out of here?"

"You only woke five minutes ago Ben! You ain't getting out of here that fast."

* * *

Well, not totally the hunt, I'll explain the four day gap that's been missed in the next chapter, I promise! Let me know what you liked/didn't like about this chapter please! Is there anything you want for future chapters?

Please Review!

_Hollyblue2_


	11. HIATUS NOTICE

Dear fellow fanfictioners,

Due to the overload of homework and coursework (and writers block) that I've had since the start of this year, I am putting this Fanfiction on temporary hiatus :(

I am really sorry :( and I will start writing again as soon as the bulk of it is out of the way and have the time...

Any ideas for future chapters are welcome with open arms and will be noted down and hopefully included. :)

Be back soon,

~HollyBlue2


	12. Case Closed

**A/N:**** Hi, I am currently working my fics off hiatus. So here it goes Chapter 11... I know I said I was going to explain the missing day but because I planned so much it's all gone to pot, which kinda sucks to be honest. So this is a bit of a 'time skip' ahead... about 5 or 6 (ish) days later...**

**Pease review!**

* * *

Misunderstanding

Chapter 11 – Case Closed

* * *

A wheelchair came into the room Ben was in and he was able to shuffle himself off of his bed without too much pain and into the chair. The nurse pushing the chair smiled and took him to the exit where Alex was waiting with a set of crutches as he was still unable to walk on his injured leg.

"Hey," Alex greeted him and handed the crutches to Ben as he gathered his strength to get out the chair and take them, quickly putting his weight on the crutches to ease the pain in his leg. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I suppose," He took a few slow steps with the crutches before quickening his pace slightly to the car where Gibbs was waiting in the car park.

* * *

The lift was awkwardly silent as it went up to the bullpen where everyone was waiting patiently for their arrival; they had not seen Ben since the accident and had been worried about him albeit not really knowing him.

The doors opened and McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo and Abby moved forward, Ducky and the Director stay where they were at the back and just looked on.

"Yay! You're OK!" Abby squealed. And went up to him, hugging him like she would anyone.

"Uh... yeah, thanks." He said, she let go and rejoined the group.

Tony spoke up. "Eijit Binnag has been proven guilty of attempted murder."

"So case closed then?" Ben asked.

"Case closed..." Ziva said.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. This is the last chapter of this fic :)

HollyBlue2 =D


End file.
